A Trio of Aurors: The Next Generation
by F. E. Somnia
Summary: The Trio of Aurors, Teddy Lupin, Ayana Nkoala and Sonny Goodlad, are sent by the Auror Office to investigate a house where a woman, Henrietta Perkins, was kidnapped and Harry and the other Aurors are afraid that it could be the work of a suspicious gang..


The Trio of Aurors, Teddy Lupin, Ayana Nkoala and Sonny Goodlad, are sent by the Auror Office to investigate a house where a woman, Henrietta Perkins, was kidnapped and Harry and the other Aurors are afraid that it could be the work of a new gang of werewolves. This story contains the original characters of the Harry Potter series as well as my own characters.

* * *

><p>A silvery white light emanated from the tip of Teddy's wand. He raised his wand high above his turquoise coloured hair, casting a silvery glow across the dilapidated old room. Both Ayana and Sonny held up their glowing wands in unison. The surrounding walls had blood splattered over them; the wallpaper seemed to have been forcefully ripped off; claw marks were etched deeply into the surface. Nobody lived in this particular house for some time, thought Teddy-only being told by Harry, his godfather, small pieces of information that he felt would aid him in the current task at hand. Dust covered the many ornaments on show on a web-covered mantel piece as well as the stacks of old, worn books – some of which lay open with pages half-ripped apart from their original owners on the dirty carpet.<p>

"Well? What do you make of 'dis?" asked Ayana.

"Harry said Henrietta Perkins used to live here up until last September, so about two months now. Apparently she was wanted by that Greyback Gang. If they give werewolves the same reputation my father and every other werewolf received during the last Wizarding War, I swear- "

"Do not fret just yet, Teddy. Your father was a good person as was all the other victims, Auror Potter made sure people knew of that. It _is_ a shame his 'time' had come so soon. He would have indeed made an excellent role model for those bitten and infected," said Ayana with Sonny nodding in agreement, both placing their hands on Teddy's shoulder in empathy. Teddy looked at the both of them with a silent 'thank you'.

"Do you think you could sniff around the house? You still might be able to catch a scent lingering in some of the rooms."

Ayana nodded and transformed into her animagus form, a Rooikat, and trotted gracefully in and out of each room they came across in the light they had. They eventually reached the last room of the house. It seemed to be used as a storage room. Large piles of unopened books, luggage bags, recently bought groceries and, what Teddy assumed, were empty potion bottles that were silhouetted by the eerie glow of the full moon peering through the open window with it's white lace curtains billowing in the breeze.

"Evidently, there was some sort of struggle. Look at the bloody hand print. I can safely say that that's not human," spoke Teddy, breaking the heavy silence. Ayana turned her sleek head back at him to give him a look of pure reproach.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to point these things out!" Teddy retorted as Sonny laughed silently at the both of them.

"I think we've seen all there is to see here. We should inform Harry about what we've found here back at the Office," both boy and cat nodded their heads and headed for the narrow staircase.

The cool, brisk air felt as sharp on their faces as when they arrived at the scene. Distant lorry sirens sounded from afar. The three Aurors walked to the rusting gate at the front of the house. Making sure the path before them was clear of any unsuspecting Muggles, Teddy gave Ayana the signal to shift back to her human form.

"The smell I picked up was vile. I smelled nothing but blood, sweat and a pleasant perfume. No doubt that came from Miss Perkins."

"What do you think this whole werewolf revolt is about?" enquired Sonny, "do you think a select group of them want to somehow avenge Fenrir Greyack? He was, after all, the cause of their lycanthropy. They're probably under the warped impression that they're forever in his debt or something delusional like that. Believe it or not, there are a number of victims who think that way. They think that after being infected they're now more of a superior being to those magic folk who are not infected."

"I must agree with you. But we mustn't jump to conclusions as of yet."

The trio walked silently down the path they came which lead them to a thicket of trees. They stowed their wands away into their hilts, fixed their robes and jackets and Apparated from Nutley Lane with a distinct pop.

The trio Apparated back to the designated alleyway where all witches and wizards alike were permitted to Apparate or Disapparate as they pleased. It was a dark, dank alleyway that could hide wizard folk well enough from Muggle commuters which was most important as access to the Ministry of Magic could only be found in the heart of London and the Wizarding world could not afford the exposure of magic. Apparition, however, could be carried as inconspicuously as possible due to the loud omnipresent traffic and conversing public passing by. It would be virtually impossible for any passer-by to hear the familiar cracking noise associated with Apparition.

They walked casually over to the public toilets. They entered their individual cubicles, stepped into their toilet bowls as comfortably as they could and tugged on the flushing chain swaying beside them. Immediately, they shot through the narrow chute and ended up in three of the many fireplaces set on the left side of the Atrium. The three Aurors walked straight into the bustling sea of Ministry employees swaying left and right, being careful not to shove into any employees on the way to the lifts. They reached an empty lift, closed the trellis gates and held tight onto the handles above them. A few turbulent trips later and they finally arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the home to the Auror Office. They passed rows and rows of open cubicles used by fellow Aurors. They located Harry, in one of the top most cubicles of the Office, who was in deep conversation with another Auror whom Teddy knew only too well: Ron Weasley, a very close family friend and the best friend of Teddy's godfather; the fiery red hair and freckles were unmistakable, however.

"As soon as you're finished discussing the date for the next Quidditch World Cup, we'll tell you about what we found," said Teddy jokingly. Harry gave a sheepish look at Ron and agreed to resume their conversation later on.

Once Harry was seated at his desk he said: "Right go on then,"

"Well as you explained before, the place wasn't being lived in for some time but there were signs of some struggle from both parties. Ayana," Teddy gestured, "shifted and sniffed around the house for any scents left behind – which there were and that proves there was a kidnapping conducted by _werewolves_. We also found a number of claw marks on the walls and an unusually large bloody handprint. I think it's safe to say we're dealing with that gang of werewolves that have been cropping up in the Daily Prophet recently.

"I'm afraid to admit it but I think you three might be right about that," said Harry gravely, turning to a large bulletin board with a cut-out from the Daily Prophet pinned against it. It bore a moving black and white photo depicting a severely mauled and bloody animal corpse with a swarm of reporters hovering over it and interviewing Aurors while photographers flashed the light bulbs of their large cameras.


End file.
